someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid Corrupted.
My first attempt at a creepy pasta. Hope you enjoy. Metroid Corrupted It was about half way through summer break, and I was bored as hell. I beat all of my new games, read like 3 books and there was nothing on TV. So I decided to dig up my Wii games and found Metroid Prime 3. I opened it up, remembering how much I loved the game, and found it was cracked, of course. So I went to Gamestop to get a new one. And I found one too; it was used so it was cheap. I paid the clerk twenty five dollars (a few extra with the extended warranty) and headed off. Back home I booted up the Wii and put in the disc, I selected the second file since I beat the first one and started to play. The game started as normal with dark Samus being born from phazon seeds and Samus waking up in her gunship. I went through the tutorial and scanned everything in the first room, then went and shot the door to the next room. It took about ten seconds for the door to open, and when it did, all there was, was static. I could still make out the shapes, but just barely. I pressed the home button to reset the game but it too was glitched, so I manually turned off the power and started the Wii up again. When I went back to the game the title screen opened as normal again, I went to my new file and it said “0.0% opening cutscene.” The creation of dark Samus scene started again, but this time as well as the blue lighting striking her seed, there was also green lightning, but I thought nothing of it at the time. The game played normally mostly, accept for a couple of things. Like the dialogue between the two people in the second room was, “I hear the pirates have developed a new weapon of torture,” “We don’t have to worry about that yet, our sources tell us it’s still being tested.” instead of the usual dialogue. Also some of the metroids had just an extra hint of green in them. I played until Samus and the others were about to activate the laser to destroy the meteor, and the cutscene with dark Samus started perfectly, but instead of blasting phazon, she blasted a light green substance at them. When the phazon tutorial started after the cutscene, everything worked fine. The screen was blue and the phazon was white. I had assumed then that my TV’s color was glitching (as that had happened before) so I continued playing. In the gunship leaving the G.F.S Olympious, I used the corruption scanner out of curiosity. Instead of saying corruption 15% however, it said “Corruption &eO” and the screen showing the corruption was all static. I started to get a little freaked out but tried to shove it off. I kept playing and everything seemed to have gone back to normal. Then came the part where the phazon tries to corrupt Samus for the first time. It produced itself faster than I was expelling it and it overfilled the bar. But instead of showing Samus turn into dark Samus, the screen just went black. After about five seconds her eyes opened again. It was still first person so I could see what she was seeing. She was staring at a pure white ceiling, I tried to tilt her head but I couldn’t. I heard two creatures talking in their native tongue to the left. But I couldn’t even guess what they were saying. Then a space pirate comes to Samus and says, in perfect English, “You will make a fine example.” As he walked away the ceiling started opening and Samus started rising. When Samus stopped I saw that she was in a large circular room, filled with hundreds of space pirates that all seemed to be cheering. Then a space pirate I could just see out the peripheral vision began to speak and the room immediately hushed. He said something in his own tongue, and at the end of his speech, he said something very loud, and the pirates began cheering again, louder this time. Then it went into third person view, slowly panning up from Samus’ legs to her head. She was only wearing her zero suit, accept it was green. She was strapped by her ankles, wrists and head to what looked like an examination table that was at a 45-degree angle, facing the crowd. She was also connected to many wires and tubes, most of which were also green. Then it went to the space pirate, who was holding a red button. After a few seconds he pressed it and the camera went back to Samus. Whatever was in the green tubes started to flow and Samus started twitching. The twitching progressively got worse until it was full out thrashing. The veins in her face went green and bulged. Finally after almost two minutes of this, she shrieked and I heard a “SPLAT” as the screen suddenly went black. Then fading in, slowly and glitchily, in bright green font, said the words. “Game Over.” Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Metroid Category:Original Story Category:Video Game